A fuel dispensing unit used for filling the fuel tank of a motor vehicle with fuel is a complex device containing a vast number of parts. As a result, the costs associated with the production and mounting of fuel dispensing units is a constant issue in this field.
One of the parts of a fuel dispensing unit is the nozzle boot. The nozzle boot is arranged to support a nozzle of the fuel dispensing unit when it is not in use. The nozzle should be securely attached to the nozzle boot so that it does not fall out therefrom. This is traditionally achieved through for example a hook arrangement in the lower part of the nozzle boot and a cavity in the upper part of the nozzle boot in which a tip portion of a spout of the nozzle is to be inserted. The nozzle boot is formed from a single piece of material such that a front tab or stopper is formed at an upper part of the nozzle boot with the cavity extending behind the stopper. The cavity and the stopper are so formed that, when the nozzle is placed in the nozzle boot, the stopper engages with the spout to prevent the nozzle from falling out from the nozzle boot by rotation of the nozzle about the hook arrangement.
Since nozzles come in a variety of different designs, each nozzle boot needs to be manufactured to match a specific nozzle design. It is both time consuming and costly to manufacture nozzle boots in a plurality of different designs in this manner.